


Eternity Ended

by Morgaroo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgaroo/pseuds/Morgaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's waited far too long for Arthur, so he makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity Ended

It was raining out, the tiny pitter-patter of it echoing through the quiet hut and lingering in the air, as if waiting for something. Merlin understood for he too had been waiting for what felt like an eternity. He had watched his friends age and die. One by one until they were all gone and he was left even more alone than before. He watched over their children then, to try and stay connected. Their children's children after them, slowly watching until all traces of those smiling faces were gone and he was unable to find any part of his old friends in their descendants. Eventually he didn’t know even one other soul in the entire world. It was then that he realized he was truly and heart achingly alone. The realization weighed heavily on his mind.

He watched as the world shifted beneath his feet. She crumbled and burned, then regrew and reshaped herself. She would repeat the process again, probably countless times. That was the cruelest part; knowing everything changed, everyone changed. Everything except for him and Arthur. His friend still lay at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon, yet to be called back. These days Merlin wondered how his other half could come back for Camelot and Albion had both crumbled to the ground long ago.

Merlin sighed as he stood from his chair. He had contemplated an idea for many years and had finally reached a verdict. He withdrew his sword from its hiding place, watching as it glinted even though there was no light. This sword was the only thing he ever asked of Aithusa. A backup in case he ever needed it since Arthur's sword rested with him. Merlin carefully wrapped it in a cloth and stepped out into the rain. He walked to the lake, imagining for the umpteenth time how this all could have ended differently. How it could have ended with everyone happy. He let out a low groan as he lowered himself to sit in the grass, his bones aching with the dampness in the air. He removed his shoes and let his feet sink into the ice-cold water, almost automatically getting sucked into the murky depths. 

Then Merlin grasped the sword and used it for support as he stood, letting the cloth fall from it as he started walking into the lake. All too soon he was chest deep, at the very edge of a drop-off on the unseen bottom. It was then that he uttered a spell, one he had almost forgotten in the years of disuse; a spell that would transform him into a younger version of himself. He looked as he did the day he lost his other half, this way Arthur would recognize him.

It was only then that Merlin cried, fighting with himself about this decision. He spoke out, not that there was anyone there to listen but he needed to, to justify the act he was about to commit.

_"Arthur," _his voice cracked and tears streamed down his face. He was saying this name, hearing it out loud for the first time in a thousand years.__

_"Arthur, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for failing you before, after the battle at Camlann. I'm sorry for failing you here and now. Please understand, I waited. I watched everything change. Everyone change. I held on, having been told that you were the Once and Future King. I thought you were going to come back to me. You were supposed to come back to me, but it’s been too long now. How will you return when the need of your land will never come? It can't come because Albion no longer exists. I cannot do this anymore. I want to be done, to be at peace. I'm sorry, Arthur." ___

Outstretching his arms Merlin angled the tip of the blade at his heart. He closed his eyes and let the name Arthur grace his lips once last time before plunging the sword into his chest. He stumbled in the water, losing his footing and falling off of the drop-off, going under and into the depths of the lake. It was unbearably cold fully submerged and it hurt.

Slowly he felt his senses starting to dull and he knew he was bleeding out. Out of instinct he opened his eyes and saw the red-stained water surrounding him. It comforted him. It was red like Arthur's cape, like the royal color of a land and of a man he so dearly missed. His vision was fading, becoming darker and fuzzy. With the last of his strength he turned his head, looking for the friend he would soon be joining. Just before his eyes closed for the last time he saw a glint and he knew it was Arthur's sword.

It was then that Merlin died with a smile on his face. He was finally able to rest alongside his friend.

The two halves whole once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a special thank you to Ashley for encouraging me to post here and to Carmen for helping me edit this fic!


End file.
